Most of the current weather and weather forecast information used by individuals and businesses is obtained by them from weather reports provided by local television and radio stations. Such reports are typically prepared by meteorologists at a television or radio station serving a particular geographical area, e.g., a large city and surrounding environs. The reports are based on current weather information available to the meteorologist which may be provided by various local (e.g., local radar) and national (e.g., NEXRAD radar and weather satellite) weather information sources. A meteorologist may also employ computer implemented weather forecasting models in preparing a weather forecast report. A meteorologist may prepare and/or update several such reports throughout the day, and such reports may be provided as part of periodic radio and/or television broadcasts. Such weather reports and forecasts may also be provided in printed form, e.g., in a daily newspaper. A person who is interested in the current or forecast weather conditions for a geographic location accesses such a weather report by tuning in to the television or radio broadcast of the report at the designated time, reading the paper, etc. If severe weather threatens a particular area, an emergency radio or television broadcast may be made to provide such information to the public immediately, and, if necessary, continuously. For example, a television station may provide a graphic indication of the general location (e.g., county) and nature of severe weather, (e.g., tornado, and thunderstorm warnings, etc.) as part of its television broadcast, throughout the period during which severe weather threatens an area.
A severe limitation of such conventional weather reports and forecasts is that they are generalized over a large geographic area and, typically, an extensive period of time. For example, a typical conventional weather forecast will provide predicted high and low temperatures, sky conditions, precipitation, etc., for the day, or for several days, for a particular geographical area, e.g., the city where the television or radio station is located and the surrounding area. However, the actual current and forecast weather conditions for the downtown area of a city, the suburbs, and surrounding rural areas will, of course, be different. For example, different areas in and around the city will achieve different high and low temperatures at different times during the day, and precipitation will reach different points in a television station's viewing area at different times during the day and at different levels of intensity. A meteorologist's forecast may indicate that some areas within a television station's viewing area will receive significant precipitation during the day, while other areas will receive none (e.g., a forecast of “widely scattered showers”). Thus, generalized weather conditions and forecasts for a particular area, e.g., a television or radio station viewing and/or listening area, may be of limited use to any particular individual, especially individuals living or working outside of a central city area, in that such general information will not provide an accurate indication of, e.g., high and low temperatures and sky conditions at any particular time during the day at that individual's home or place of work, and when, how much, or even if precipitation will arrive at that individual's home or place of work. Businesses, in particular, may require more specific and detailed weather forecast information. For example, the forecast weather conditions at a particular construction location may be used to decide which activities will take place at that site on a particular day. Generalized weather forecasts for a relatively large area are of limited usefulness to such businesses.
The National Weather Service issues weather forecasts. However, such forecasts are “zone” forecasts generalized over National Weather Service “zones” which may cover a hundred miles square or more. Thus, such National Weather Service forecasts also do not provide an individual or business with a detailed or accurate weather forecast for a particular localized area of interest.
Advances in computer connectivity technology have allowed television and radio station meteorologists to provide access to their latest weather condition and forecast reports via computer over the internet at any time desired. Thus, an individual need not try to catch the local television or radio broadcast of a weather report to get the latest weather information. An individual may be able to access weather reports and other outdoor information for both local and remote geographic locations via computer over the internet. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,654,886 to Zereski, Jr., et al. describes a multimedia outdoor system which automatically compiles outdoor information, including current weather conditions, traffic, meteorologist-provided weather forecasts, etc., from a variety of sources and locations, and generates multimedia presentations based on the information for local areas throughout the country. In such a system, weather forecasts, including oral forecast presentations, are manually generated by meteorologists and entered into the system periodically. The multimedia reports generated by the system from such forecasts are stored in a presentation database. An interested user may access the weather report for a local area, such as a city, by accessing the presentation database via computer over, e.g., the internet. However, the individual weather reports and forecasts upon which the multimedia weather reports provided over the internet are based are conventional weather reports and forecasts which are generalized over a wide geographic area and period in time, as described above. Thus, such a system does not provide an individual with a detailed or accurate weather report and forecast for that individual's particular residence or place of work.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,018,699, to Baron, Sr., et al. describes a weather alert manager which receives meteorological data, e.g., NEXRAD data, which includes weather information defining storms within a relevant geographic area. The current position and predicted path of a storm is determined from the data and combined with a geographical grid to produce a storm profile indicating storm severity and if a storm is in or is likely to enter any geographical grid area. The storm profile may be distributed to remote units located within a particular grid area to provide storm warnings to individuals in such areas. For example, the remote unit may be a cellular phone or pager which is associated with a particular area, and which receives the storm profile to provide the appropriate warning when a storm is in or approaching that area. Such a system, however, only provides limited severe weather warning information for existing storm cells and does not provide an individual with a detailed and accurate weather report and forecast of general weather conditions, e.g., high and low temperatures, precipitation, wind speed and direction, etc., for that individual's particular residence or place of work.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,023,223 to Baxter, Jr. describes a plurality of remotely located environmental sensors, e.g., temperature sensors, which are linked to a database server having data tables for holding the environmental data. A user can access the database, via the internet, to search for environmental information of interest. The user may also store a profile on the server which contains predefined environmental threshold triggers. When an environmental condition meets the threshold trigger, the user may be notified, e.g., via e-mail, facsimile message, pager, or telephone. Such a system, however, only provides a warning to a user if current conditions satisfy preselected thresholds and only provides limited environmental information for an individual's particular area of interest if an environmental sensor happens to be positioned in that area.
Complex weather forecasting models exist which can be used to generate accurate and detailed weather forecast data for narrowly defined geographic locations and periods in time. An example of such a weather forecasting model is the ADONIS model, available from Weather Central, Inc., of Madison, Wis. This model is based on a three-dimensional weather forecasting model of the atmosphere developed originally by Colorado State University and the University of Wisconsin. This model is a non-hydrostatic model, which therefore takes into account changing atmospheric moisture conditions, as well as topography, snow cover, etc., in generating weather forecast data. The model is, therefore, highly accurate. Some weather forecasting models, including ADONIS, are capable of producing weather forecast data with both high geographic and temporal resolution. For example, the ADONIS model may be run to provide detailed forecast data (e.g., temperature, sky conditions, wind, precipitation, etc., for, e.g., up to 25 different vertical levels of the atmosphere) for geographical areas only a few miles across and in half hour increments extending several days into the future. By extrapolation between such closely spaced points for which weather forecast model data is generated, accurate forecast weather conditions for any modeled time at any point in a modeled geographic area may be obtained. A practical limitation of such highly accurate and complex models is, however, the computation resources and time required to obtain such high resolution forecast data. As a practical matter, using current technology, the computation resources and time required to run such a model to generate high resolution forecast data for the entire country would be prohibitive for any single local television or radio station weather operation. In addition, such highly detailed models must be capable of producing thousands of near-real-time individualized weather forecasts in order to be useful to individuals and businesses requiring precise pinpoint forecasts.